Liebst du mich?
by YaoJin
Summary: Hermine und Ron sind in ihrem letzten Schuljahr. Ron scheint sich immer mehr von Hermine zu distanzieren. Und welches Geheimnis verbirgt sich hinter dem Buch, dass Ron immer bei sich trägt?


Wieder eine Harry Potter Fanfic, weil ich total besessen bin. Es geht um Ron und Hermine. Ist allerdings nur ´ne Kurzgeschichte und spielt in Rons, Hermines und Harrys letztem Jahr. Die Weasley Brüder George und Fred haben hierbei einen Gastauftritt als Besucher, ebenso wie Viktor Krum.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. (Reviews und Kommentare sind immer willkommen) Viel Spaß damit.

-...........- Gedanken

„..........." Sprechen

´............´ Geschriebenes

.......... Singen

.......... Vergangenheit/Erinnerungen

(..........) Anmerkungen des Autors

„Was schreibst du da schon wieder?"Ron blickte Hermine an, als wäre er bei etwas erwischt worden. „N...Nichts!"Schnell packte er etwas in seine Tasche. „Ich wüsste auch nicht, was dich das angeht", warf er ihr pampig entgegen. „Ist ja schon gut", sagte sie im selben Ton und strich ihre Haare zurück.

Manchmal konnte Ron unerträglich sein. Inzwischen hatte sie sich ja einigermaßen daran gewöhnt. Doch vor allem in letzter Zeit benahm er sich komisch. Na ja,...Er benahm sich immer komisch, aber jetzt benahm er sich noch seltsamer.

Dauernd schleppte er so ein seltsames Buch mit sich rum und schrieb darin. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach oder sie sich dieses genauer ansehen wollte, packte er es schnell weg und motzte sie an. Außerdem vermied er es ständig in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Auch wenn er es bestritt, sie wusste, dass es so war.

Hermine seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sich immer mehr von ihr entfernte und es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie nicht wusste weswegen.

Sie hatte zu Ron schon immer eine andere Beziehung gehabt, als zu Harry. Sie wusste, dass Harry für sie nur ein Freund war. Aber was war mit Ron? Natürlich,... Ron war auch ein Freund, aber manchmal.... manchmal war da auch noch etwas anderes. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war da. Sogar sehr oft.

Oft wollte sie einfach nur bei Ron sein, doch.... seit etwa 2 Jahren... etwa seit er 15 Jahre alt war, stieß er sie von sich und das tat ihr sehr weh. Sie fühlte sich verletzt, doch wie sollte sie ihm das sagen. Und als wenn das nicht schon reichen würde, machte Hermines Bekanntschaft mit Viktor Krum das Ganze noch schlimmer.

Viktor hatte sie vor 3 Jahren beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt und seitdem schrieben sie sich gegenseitig Briefe. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dann seinen Namen auch nur erwähnte, kam es zum Streit mit Ron. Warum wusste sie nicht, aber es war so.

Just in diesem Moment flatterte eine ganze Schar von Eulen durch die große Halle, welche ihre Briefe und Päckchen fallen ließen. Eines fiel direkt vor Hermine. Sie sah auf den Absender. Es war von Viktor. Ron sah sie irritiert an. „Von wem ist es?"Hermine überlegte kurz, ob sie diese Frage wirklich beantworten sollte. „Kennst du nicht,"sagte sie knapp. Ron schluckte. „Es ist von IHM, nicht wahr?"Hermine zuckte zusammen. Ron klang traurig und wütend zugleich. „Wen meinst du?"„Ich meine deinen LIEBLING Krum."Hermine versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. „Er ist nicht mein Liebling.... Ich wüsste mal zu gern, was du gegen ihn hast."„Er spricht z.B. deinen Namen falsch aus."Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ist das alles?" „Nein.... Außerdem ist VICKY ein dummes Arschloch."Harry prustete in sein Essen. „Ron."Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. „Das ist er nicht.... Außerdem heißt er Victor." Ron sprang wütend auf. „UND ICH HEIßE RONALD, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was?"Ron sah zu Boden, dennoch wusste sie, dass er sehr wütend war. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging er. Doch als er an Draco vorbei kam, drehte sich dieser um. „Keine Angst, Weasley. ICH kann dich ja Ronald nennen,"sagte er mit gespielt süßlicher Stimme und begann zu lachen. Im selben Moment holte Ron aus und schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf. „Was soll das, du Idiot?"„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy,"sagte er nur noch und ging.

„Harry?" Harry blickte auf. Vor ihm stand Hermine. „Ja?"Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen der roten Sessel im Gryffindorraum. „Ich muss mit dir reden."Harry klappte sein Buch zu. „Ja?" „Was ist mit Ron los?"„Was meinst du?"Hermine sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Du weißt, was ich meine..... Seit zwei Jahren geht er mir gegenüber auf Distanz und das vor allem in diesem Jahr..... Egal, was ich sage, es kommt zum Streit..... und sag nicht, ich bilde mir das alles nur ein."Harry seufzte. „Nein, tust du nicht..... Es ist so, aber....."Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „.....ich habe keine Ahnung warum, ehrlich!... Selbst mit mir redet er nicht darüber...... Ich weiß nur, dass ihn irgendetwas bedrückt, weil ich es an seinem Verhalten merke. Doch er redet schon lange nicht mehr mit mir über solche Dinge."

Harry sah sie nun interessiert an. „War das Paket eben eigentlich wirklich von Krum?"Hermine nickte. „Was schreibt er?" Sie atmete tief ein. „Er will zu Besuch kommen.... über Weihnachten."Harry sah sie unsicher an. „Ob das so eine gute Idee ist?"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was ändert es?.... Soll ich mich immer nach Rons Launen richten?..... Ich hab ein eigenes Leben, Harry!... Auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass Ron einen größeren Platz darin bekommt, so wie du..... Es geht nicht anders."Harry nickte. „Was hat Viktor dir denn noch geschickt?" „Ein Kleid."„Aha."Harry seufzte. „Du solltest Ron aber auf jeden Fall bescheid sagen.... oder soll ich das lieber machen?" Hermine blickte auf. „Würdest du das machen?"Harry nickte. „Danke."

Langsam ging Harry die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Ron saß auf dem Bett und schrieb wieder in diesem Buch, doch als er Harry sah, packte er es weg. Harry sah sich um. Außer ihnen war keiner da. Harry schloss die Tür. „Ron, wir müssen reden."„Ja?"„Warum behandelst du Hermine so?"Ron sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was?.... Was meinst du?" „Spiel nicht den Dummen, Ron,"sagte er genervt und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Plötzlich sah er Ron verblüfft an. „Sag bloß, du weißt wirklich nicht, wovon ich rede."Ron nickte. „Oh..."Harry atmete tief ein. „O.K. Hör mir erstmal zu, bevor du etwas sagst, ja?"Ron nickte. „Hermine hat gerade mit mir gesprochen.... Und zwar über dich."„Was hat sie gesagt?"„Nicht reden. Zuhören, Ron!"„Tschuldigung." Harry fuhr fort. „Sie hat das Gefühl, dass du dich von ihr distanzierst.... und ganz ehrlich.... Sie hat recht."„Aber..." „Zuhören, Ron!"Ron nickte. „Du verhältst dich seltsam, ihr gegenüber.... du streitest dich mit ihr... du weichst ihr aus.... und nicht nur das.... ständig schleppst du dieses Buch mit dir rum,"sagte er und riss es auch schon aus Rons Schublade. „NEIN,"schrie Ron und wollte danach greifen, doch Harry hatte es bereits aufgeklappt. Auf der aufgedeckten Seite war eine Bleistiftzeichnung. Sie zeigte eine schlafende Hermine. „Ron?.... Hast du das gezeichnet?"Ron nahm das Buch wieder an sich und nickte. „Ja, hab ich!"Harry sah ihn beeindruckt an. „Ron, das ist fantastisch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst.... Das Bild ist wunderschön."Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Bild ist immer nur so schön, wie das Original.... Ich habe Hermine nicht so schön gezeichnet... sie IST so schön." Harry lächelte ihn an. „Liebst du sie?"Ron sah zu Boden. „Das spielt keine Rolle.... Denn Hermine ist unerreichbar.... ob ich sie wollte oder nicht."Harry setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Von wann ist das Bild eigentlich?"Ron lächelte. „Vom letzten Mittwoch.... Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit gelernt und ist auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen."Ron schmiss sich aufs Bett und seufzte. „Was hat Krum eigentlich, was ich nicht habe?"Harry legte sich neben ihn. Er dachte nach. Ihm fielen viele Dinge ein, was Krum hatte und Ron nicht. Jedoch hatte auch Ron vieles, was Krum nicht besaß. Er atmete tief ein. „Wer weiß.... Sei aber in Zukunft etwas netter zu Hermine, Ron.... Denn du verletzt sie sehr mit deiner Distanz!"Ron nickte. „Ich versuche es."„Ach übrigens.... Reg dich nicht auf, aber... das Paket war wirklich von Krum." „Und?"„Er kommt über Weihnachten, um Hermine zu besuchen."Ron spürte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Verdammter Krum."„Ich weiß, trotzdem... Halt dich zurück in der Zeit, okay?"Ron nickte. „In Ordnung."

Eine Woche später....

Eine Woche lang hatten Ron und Hermine nicht miteinander geredet, bis auf etwas höflichen Small talk, wie z.B. über das Wetter. Ron hatte sich die ganze Zeit über höflich gegeben. Und Hermine nannte ihn seit ihrem Streit nur noch Ronald.

Doch heute war Ron sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich beherrschen konnte. Denn heute war der Tag von Krums Ankunft.

Ron seufzte. – Ganz ruhig, Ron. Das schaffst du. -, dachte er und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum stand sie dann. Hermine. Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz stehen blieb.

Sie trug ein hellblaues, kurzes Trägerkleid mit einem Beinschlitz und einem etwas größeren Ausschnitt als sonst. Der Saum des Kleides und der Brustteil waren mit Rüschen abgesetzt. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, bis auf wenige Strähnen, die SO hinunter hingen. Sie strich sich eine dieser Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich um. Als sie Ron sah, lächelte sie. „Hallo, Ronald."Nun lächelte er ebenfalls, auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich gefiel, dass sie ihn Ronald nannte. „Du siehst hübsch aus.... Das steht dir gut." „Danke.... Viktor hat es mir geschenkt."Hermine hatte den letzten Satz nur geflüstert, dennoch hatte Ron ihn laut und deutlich gehört. –Mir kommt gleich die Galle hoch. Was für ein Angeber. -, dachte er.

„Wie schön,"würgte er hervor, als Hermine plötzlich auf ihre Uhr sah. „Viktor müsste jetzt gleich ankommen.... Ich warte am besten unten am Tor auf ihn."Ron schluckte. „Ich komm mit."Hermine schien verwirrt, nickte jedoch.

Beide gingen sie nach unten und warteten am großen, schweren Eingangstor. Ron sah Hermine an. Der Wind wehte ihr durchs Haar. So empfand Ron sie als noch viel hübscher, als sie es sowieso schon war.

Plötzlich bemerkte Ron, dass Hermine sich die Arme rieb. Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und hing sie Hermine über die Schultern, als diese auch schon überrascht aufsah. „Ron...?"Ron lächelte. Da war es wieder. Das alte, vertraute Ron,.... nicht Ronald. Er ließ die Arme locker herunter hängen und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Es ist frisch heute... Lass sie an, bis er kommt.... Sonst erkältest du dich."Hermine nickte. Es war nur eine einfache Geste gewesen, dennoch bedeutete sie Hermine viel. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas für sie getan und am wenigsten hatte sie erwartet, dass sie von Ron kommen würde. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke."„Kein Problem."Hermine stellte sich neben Ron und lehnte sich nun ebenfalls an. Irgendwie wollte sie jetzt in Rons Nähe sein. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch plötzlich, wie von etwas angezogen, ließ sie ihre Hand über die Wand neben ihr gleiten. So lange, bis sie Rons Fingerknöchel spürte. Ron zuckte zusammen und merkte wie er rot wurde. Er empfand es als angenehmes Gefühl. Auch wenn sein Herz so schnell schlug und er das Gefühl hatte gleich seinen Verstand zu verlieren, so schön war es. Ron streichelte noch einmal über Hermines Fingerknöchel. Dann nahm er Hermines Hand in die Seine. Zuerst passierte nichts. Doch dann erwiderte es Hermine und hielt Rons Hand fest.

Eine ganze Weile lang standen sie nur da und hielten sich an den Händen. Hin und wieder strich Ron sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand. Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. Sie sah ihn an.

„Ron, ich...."„Herrminne."„Viktor."Vor ihr stand Viktor Krum und lächelte sie an. Sie spürte wie Ron ruckartig ihre Hand los ließ und sie fühlte ein Stechen in ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben.

„Herrminne, wie schön dich zu sehen,"sagte Viktor und umarmte sie auch schon herzlich. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten aus seiner Umarmung gelöst, so unwohl fühlte sie sich. Sie wünschte sich, dass er wieder gehen würde. Doch nun war es zu spät. Er war hier und daran war nichts mehr zu ändern.

„Ich gehe dann mal,"sagte Ron und ging. Hermine wäre ihm am liebsten nachgelaufen, um ihn aufzuhalten.... Ihm zu sagen, er soll nicht gehen, doch sie tat es nicht. Wieso wusste sie nicht, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Ron wartete bis er die beiden nicht mehr sah, dann begann er zu rennen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf.

„MERLIN," schrie er der fetten Dame entgegen. Kaum hatte sich diese geöffnet, stürmte er vorbei an dem verdutzten Harry und trat mit voller Wucht gegen den Tisch, so dass dieser umfiel. Harry sprang empört auf. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Was...?"Harry hielt inne. Ron setzte sich auf den Boden und zog die Knie an. „Verdammt!.... Ich hätte was tun sollen..... Irgendwas!"Er begann verzweifelt zu weinen und nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Verdammt..... Er wird sie mir wegnehmen."Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er setzte sich neben Ron. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Ron..... Du wirst schon sehen."Es war das einzige, was Harry einfiel, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass keins dieser Worte Ron trösten würde.

Nächster Tag.....

„Herrminne, ist alles in Ordnung?"Hermine sah auf. „Ja, es ist nur....." „Nur was ?"„Ach egal.... Es ist nichts.. Möchtest du etwas Obst?,"fragte sie und deutete auf eine Glasschüssel, auf dem Tisch, die mit Obst gefüllt war. Viktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Pack doch mal mein Geschenk aus."Hermine nickte und ging zum Weihnachtsbaum hinüber, der sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand. Hermine nahm sich vier Geschenke und setzte sich wieder zu Krum. „Das ist von mir," sagte er und deutete auf ein längliches, kleines Paket. Hermine packte es aus. Es war ein kleines, goldenes Armband. „Es ist schön."Krum nahm es heraus und legte es um Hermines Handgelenk. „Danke."Hermine nahm sich das zweite Geschenk. Es war von Harry. Vorsichtig packte sie es aus. Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, auf dem in Goldschrift: ´Hexen im Altertum´ stand. Langsam legte sie es weg und nahm das dritte Geschenk. Es war ein kleines Geschenk und auf der Karte stand nur: ´Für Hermine von Ron.´ Als sie es auspackte, kam eine kleine Haarspange zum Vorschein. Sie war rund und hellblau mit dunkelblauen, keltischen Symbolen darauf. Nun nahm sie das letzte Geschenk. Es war eine große Rolle. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Deckel, als auch schon ein zusammen-gerolltes Pergament hinausfiel. Hermine hob es auf und entrollte es. Ihr stockte der Atem. Es war eine Kohlezeichnung und zwar von ihr. Es zeigte eine lachende Hermine, die sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Hermine war wie versteinert. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild, doch von wem war es? „Von wem ist es,?"fragte sie Krum. Dieser sah nach, fand jedoch nichts und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, Herrminne..... Aber kein Wunder. Bei so einem billigen Geschenk, würde ich auch nicht meinen Namen schreiben."Hermine strich vorsichtig über die Zeichnung. „Herrminne?"Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, von wem es sein könnte.

Plötzlich begann Viktor sie am Hals zu küssen. „Viktor..... was?"„Ich liebe dich, Herrminne."„Was...?"Er zog sie zu sich hinüber. „Lass mich los, Viktor.... Ich will das nicht,"sagte sie, als er sie auch schon küsste. Sie wollte ihn von sich drücken, schaffte es jedoch nicht, als Viktor plötzlich weggerissen wurde. „Was....?"„SIE HAT GESAGT, SIE WILL DAS NICHT!" Hermine sah auf. Ron hatte Viktor am Kragen gepackt und ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen, so dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Viktor fasste sich an seine blutende Nase. „VERDAMMT, DU HAST MIR DIE NASE GEBROCHEN!"„Raus hier!"„Wieso sollte ich?"Ron schnappte sich die Glasschüssel vom Tisch. „ICH SAGTE: RAUS HIER!", schrie er und schmiss die Schüssel gegen die Wand, so dass sie in tausend Teile zerbrach.

Wütend sprang Viktor auf. „Das wirst du bereuen, dass schwöre ich dir."„Wenn du Hermine je wieder SO anfasst, wirst DU es bereuen!"Wütend verließ Viktor den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine starrte Ron an. Was war das gewesen? So etwas hatte er noch nie getan. „Danke...."„Keine Ursache..."Hermine sah zur Wand. „Die Scherben,"sagte sie, sprang auf und begann die Scherben aufzusammeln.

Ron hockte sich zu ihr und half ihr die Scherben aufzuheben. „Ron... ich... ich danke dir, aber.... du hättest ihm nicht die Nase brechen müssen."Ron ließ die Scherben in seiner Hand fallen. „Was?..... Hermine,.... er hat dich angefasst, obwohl du es nicht wolltest."„Er.... er meinte es nicht so.... Er hat gesagt er liebt mich und..."„WIE BITTE?..... ICH HÖR WOHL NICHT RICHTIG!"Ron sprang empört auf. „SOLL DAS HEIßEN, JEDER DER DICH LIEBT, HAT DAS RECHT ÜBER DICH HERZUFALLEN!" „Das.... das habe ich nicht gesagt, Ron....ich ... AUA!" „Oh Gott, Hermine."Hermine hatte sich an einer Scherbe geschnitten, so dass die Innenseite ihrer Hand blutete. „Es ist nicht so schlimm."„Doch."Ron nahm ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und verband Hermine damit die Hand. „So besser?"Hermine nickte.

Da war es wieder.... Dieses Gefühl von gestern. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Ron...?"Ron blickte Hermine an. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch wie von etwas angezogen, strich er ihr über die Wange. „Hermine... ich..."Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem und er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut.

„HALLÖCHEN!" Ron sprang ruckartig von Hermine weg. Die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge, Fred und George, die gerade hereingekommen waren, sahen die beiden belustigt an. Hermine wurde feuerrot im Gesicht und Ron sah zu Boden. „Oh, oh..."„Sind wir etwa..."„...zur falschen Zeit..." „...am falschen Ort..."„...reingeplatzt?"„Ich glaube..." „...wir gehen wieder!"„Stimmt. Denn wir wollen..."„...euch ja nicht stören."„Viel Spaß noch,"sagten sie beide gleichzeitig und verschwanden auch schon wieder.

Ron zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Tja..."Vorsichtig hob er die restlichen Scherben auf und schmiss sie in den Mülleimer. „Ich geh dann mal."„Ron?"„Ja?"

Hermine hatte ihm soviel zu sagen, doch sie wusste nicht wie. Sie sah wieder zu Boden. „Nichts...."Ron nickte enttäuscht und verließ den Raum. Hermine sah ihm nach. „.....Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Zwei Tage später....

„Hey, Wesley."Ron drehte sich um, als er auch schon zu Boden geschlagen wurde. „Was..?"Vor ihm stand Viktor Krum. „Hör auf um Hermine herum zu laufen...."Ron wusch sich mit seiner Hand über die blutende Lippe. „1. Geht es dich einen feuchten Dreck an mit wem ich mich abgebe, auch wenn es Hermine ist und 2. heiße ich Weasley,"sagte er und sprang auf, als er auch schon Krum zu Boden warf und begann auf ihn einzuschlagen. Krum tat es ihm gleich. „´Ne Schlägerei!", brüllte ein Slytherin und plötzlich wurden sie umringt von einer Schar von Schülern. Einige feuerten die beiden an, einige versuchten sie aufzuhalten. Ron gewann die Oberhand und plötzlich tat er etwas, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Krum. „RELASHIO!"Ein Funkenstrom schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, doch Krum wich geschickt aus. „REDUCTIO," schrie er.

Der Fluch traf Ron mit voller Wucht und er wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Ron spürte Schmerzen in sich aufsteigen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte was er sah, war dass McGonagall auf ihn zurannte....

1 Stunde später....

„Wo ist es denn nur?"Hermine suchte unter ihrem Bett, doch dort war nichts. Seit über einer Stunde suchte sie wie verzweifelt ihr Buch für Zaubertränke. „Das kann doch nicht sein!"Sie dachte nach, als es ihr plötzlich einfiel. „RON."Ron hatte es sich vor zwei Wochen ausgeliehen, wegen einer Strafarbeit für Snape.

Sie ging zu den Jungen-Schlafräumen und klopfte an Rons und Harrys Schlafsaal. Keiner antwortete. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah sich um. Es war keiner dort. –Dann hol ich es mir halt einfach ,- dachte sie und ging zu Rons Nachtschränkchen hinüber. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Schublade, als plötzlich etwas direkt vor Hermines Füße fiel. „Was...?"Sie hockte sich vor das Schränkchen. Dieses etwas war ein Buch.... und anscheinend hatte es Ron unter die Schublade geklebt. Vorsichtig hob sie es auf und erkannte es, als das Buch, indem Ron immer schrieb. Sie sah es sich genauer an. Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Buch mit Gold-Ecken. Langsam klappte sie es auf und begann zu lesen.

´1. September 1991.

Ich habe heute Harry Potter kennengelernt und ein total nerviges Mädchen namens Hermine

Granger. Die weiß immer alles. Das nervt.´

Sie blätterte weiter.

´31. Oktober 1991.

Ich habe Hermine unabsichtlich wehgetan. Sie hat sich deswegen die Augen ausgeweint, in

einer Mädchentoilette. Ein Troll wurde ins Schloss gelassen. Er hätte sie fast getötet, wären

wir nicht gewesen.´

´23. Dezember 1991.

Hermine fährt über Weihnachten nach hause. Gott sei dank.... Dann nervt sie uns nicht.´

Hermine las weiter. Sie übersprang immer einige Eintragungen.

´1. September 1992.

Wir hatten heute zum ersten mal Unterricht mit Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Ein Schönling

und Angeber ist er, sonst nichts. Frag mich, wie der an den Titel Professor gekommen ist.

Alle Mädchen himmeln ihn an, auch Hermine. Das kann ich echt nicht verstehen, wo sie

doch sonst immer so klug ist und auf nichts reinfällt.´

Hermine begann zu lächeln.

´30. Oktober 1992.

Heute wurde Draco zum Sucher Slytherins. Er gab mit seinem Superbesen an. Hermine hatte

ihn daraufhin zurecht gewiesen, doch er nannte sie Schlammblut. So etwas gemeines. Sie sah

so verletzt aus. Ich habe – oder besser gesagt -, ich wollte einen Fluch auf ihn hetzen, so

wütend war ich. Doch später war ICH es, der Schnecken spuckte, nicht er. Hagrid hat sie

dann getröstet. Ich konnte nichts tun.´

´5. November 1992.

Heute ist Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Filch versteinert worden.

Hermine, Harry und ich haben sie gefunden.

Dann kamen die anderen Schüler. Malfoy, dieser Idiot, brüllte: Schlammblüter ihr kommt auch noch dran. Als hätte Hermine nicht schon genug Angst. Sie stand da und wurde ganz blass. Ich glaube sie hatte Angst. Ich hätte sie am liebsten getröstet. Aber wieder wusste ich nicht wie.´

´6. November 1992.

McGonagall hat uns erzählt, dass in der Kammer des Schreckens ein Monster leben soll, das

alle Muggelgeborenen tötet. Hermine kam auf die Idee, den Viel-Saft-trank zu brauen, um

herauszufinden, ob Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins ist. Gute Idee, muss man ihr lassen.´

´22. Dezember 1992.

Hermine ist versteinert worden. Und ich kann ihr nicht helfen.... Ich fühle mich so schlecht....

Ich besuche sie jeden Tag.... Aber was ist, wenn sie nie wieder aufwacht?´

Hermine blickte verwirrt auf die Seiten. In dem Buch waren nicht nur Eintragungen, sondern auch Bilder. Kohlezeichnungen. Sie sahen aus, wie das Bild, was sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Es war also von Ron. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass er so zeichnen konnte. Sie las weiter.

´31. Juni 1993.

Hermine geht es besser, dank dem Alraunensaft. Heute Abend war sie schon wieder beim

Abendessen dabei. Harry hat sie umarmt, mich nicht. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, ich hätte sie

gerne umarmt, aber in dem Moment war es mir irgendwie ... na ja unheimlich.´

´30. Juli 1993.

Heute ist Hermine in der Winkelgasse angekommen. Wir übernachten alle im tropfenden

Kessel, weil Sirius Black, ein gewalttätiger Todesser, ausgebrochen ist. Sie sollte zuerst bei

mir schlafen, doch Mum war dagegen. Deswegen schlief sie in Ginnys Zimmer.´

´31. Juli 1993.

Hermine hat sich heute ein Haustier gekauft. So ´ne ätzende Katze, namens Krummbein. Die

jagt die ganze Zeit hinter dem armen Krätze her. Dabei geht es ihm sowieso nicht gut.´

´8. September 1993.

Krätze ist verschwunden. Ich vermute, Hermines Katze hat ihn gefressen. Ich bin so sauer auf

Hermine.´

´30. Oktober 1993.

Krätze ist wieder aufgetaucht. Anfangs war ich trotzdem noch sauer auf Hermine. Doch dann

haben wir vom Hügel aus den Henker gesehen, der Seidenschnabel töten sollte. Wir hörten

die Axt zu Boden schnellen und plötzlich stieg ein aufgeschreckter Schwarm Raben auf.

Hermine begann zu weinen und klammerte sich an mir fest. Ich spürte wie sie am ganzen

Körper zitterte. Auch wenn es verrückt klingt, aber.... in dem Moment fühlte ich mich, als sei

die Welt untergegangen.´

Wieder blätterte sie weiter. Plötzlich bemerkte sie Viktors Namen. Sie begann interessiert zu lesen.

´5. September 1994.

Hermine zeigt Interesse an Viktor Krum dem Vertreter der Schule Durmstrang. Kann ich

nicht verstehen, das .... das ist doch der FEIND.´

´30. Oktober 1994.

Zu Weihnachten wird es einen Weihnachtsball geben. Ich glaube, ich frage Hermine.

Vielleicht.... vielleicht kann ich es ihr dort sagen.´

´13. November 1994.

Hermine hat mir sozusagen einen Korb gegeben. Sie sagt, sie hätte schon eine Verabredung.´

´25. November 1994.

Ich habe immer noch nicht herausgefunden mit wem Hermine zum Ball geht. Es ist auf jeden

Fall keiner von Slytherin oder Hufflepuff, dass weiß ich bereits.´

´24. Dezember 1994.

Hermine ist mit Viktor Krum zum Ball gegangen. Der Kerl ist so ätzend. Jedes mal sagt er

Herrminne anstatt Hermine. Am liebsten würde ich ihren Namen auf ein Blatt Papier

schreiben und ihm in den Rachen stopfen.´

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb sieben. Bald würde es Abendessen geben. Eigentlich sollte sie das Buch weglegen. Denn es schien eine Art Tagebuch für Ron zu sein. Sie spürte wie ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr aufstieg. Doch sie hatte bereits über die Hälfte gelesen. Sie wollte es weglegen, doch ihre Neugier war größer. – Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht anders. ,- dachte sie und klappte es wieder auf.

´5. Oktober 1995.

Es tut mir weh, in Hermines Nähe zu sein. Sie beachtet mich gar nicht wirklich. Das tut mir

schrecklich weh. Ich glaube, wenn ich mich nicht von ihr entferne, wird sie mir vermutlich

immer wieder weh tun, auch wenn sie es nicht mit Absicht tut.´

„Was?" Hermine sah traurig auf die Seite. Sie verletzte ihn? Aber wie? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie getan haben sollte.

Und deswegen entfernte er sich von ihr? Verstand er denn nicht, dass das IHR wehtat? Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, tat es ihm weh und wenn er sich von ihr entfernte, tat es ihr weh? Was sollte das Ganze?

Hermine las weiter. Immer wieder las sie, dass sie ihm wehtun würde. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Auf der aufgeblätterten Seite war eine Eintragung vom 23. Dezember 1997. Also von vor drei Tagen. Der Tag als Krum ankam.

´23. Dezember 1997.

Hermine hat heute etwas sehr seltsames getan. Ich weiß nicht, ob es absichtlich war oder nur

ein Versehen. Doch sie hat meine Fingerknöchel mehrmals berührt. Es war ein schönes

Gefühl. Es erschien mir, als würde mein Herz so laut schlagen, dass sie es hören könnte. Ich

konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, alles war wirr in meinem Kopf. Und plötzlich – ich

wusste nicht wieso – nahm ich Hermines Hand und Hermine umklammerte meine. Die Zeit

schien still zu stehen, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor. Doch dann kam Krum und ich ließ ihre

Hand los. Ich bin weggerannt und sie hat mich nicht einmal aufgehalten. Ich fühlte mich so

elend. Er wird sie mir wegnehmen. Ich muss was tun.´

´24. Dezember 1997.

Dieser verdammte Krum. Er hat Hermine angefasst, obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Ich war so

wütend, dass ich ihn geschlagen habe. Hab ihm die Nase gebrochen. Geschieht ihm recht.

Doch Hermine war anscheinend anderer Meinung. Wir haben uns gestritten. Doch dann....

dann wäre ich Hermine fast näher gekommen, aber auch nur fast. Denn ausgerechnet an dem

Tag, wollten mich meine älteren Brüder Fred und George besuchen und platzten mitten rein.

Ich hätte sie dafür erschlagen können. Die Situation war mir so peinlich, dass ich gehen

wollte. Doch Hermine rief mich zurück. Ich dachte, SIE würde es sagen. Dass, worauf ich

seit sechs Jahren warte, wofür ich alles geben würde..... wofür ich durch die Hölle gehen

würde. Ich hoffte, die Worte, die mir so schwer fallen auszusprechen, würden von ihren

Lippen kommen. ALLES klammerte ich daran. Doch sie sagte, es wäre nichts. Ich fühlte

mich schrecklich. Aber WIE sollte sie es wissen? War ich es nicht, der sie jahrelang wie eine

Nervensäge behandelt hat? War ich es nicht, der ihr ständig Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warf?

Ja,.... Ich bin es selbst schuld. Ich habe sie mir selbst weggenommen. Ich war so ein Idiot.

Vielleicht ist es jetzt sogar zu spät. Zu spät, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich ....´

Hermine war am Ende der Seite angekommen. Sie wollte gerade umblättern, als plötzlich Ron hereinkam. „Hermine?"Er sah sie schockiert an. „Was machst du mit meinem Buch?"„Ich..."Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine Rons verletzte Lippe. „Oh mein Gott, Ron. Was ist passiert?"„Hab mich mit Krum geprügelt. Hab ´ne leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Nichts ernstes. Warum hast du mein Buch?"„Was?"„Mein Buch."Er deutete auf das Buch, dass Hermine immer noch in den Händen hielt. „Das?... Oh, Gott. Ich.... ich hab mein Buch für Zaubertränke gesucht.... und.... und das hier dann gefunden." „Hast du es gelesen?"„Was?"Ron sah Hermine ernst an. „Hast du?"Hermine nickte. „Tut mir leid."„Hast du es ganz gelesen?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Als.... als du reinkamst..... hab ich aufgehört.... beim 24. Dezember."Sie schluckte. „Ron?" „Ja?"„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"Ron nickte. Jetzt war es eh zu spät. Sie hatte fast alles gelesen. „Was meinst du damit?"„Womit?"Sie begann vorzulesen. „Vielleicht..." Ihre Stimme zitterte. „...vielleicht ist es jetzt sogar zu spät.... Zu spät, um ihr zu sagen ,dass ich..."Sie hielt inne. „Dass du was?"Ron holte tief Luft. „Blätter um und lies. Dann weißt du es."Hermine wusste nicht wieso, doch etwas in ihrem Innern hatte Angst davor. „Ich.... Ich kann nicht."Sie begann zu weinen, als Ron ihr auch schon sanft das Buch aus der Hand nahm. „Zu spät, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich..."

Langsam blätterte er um und las weiter vor. „.... sie liebe... Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens..... Ich liebe sie mit soviel von meinem Herzen, dass nichts mehr davon übrig bleibt.... Sie lässt mein Herz höher schlagen.... Und wenn sie traurig ist, geht für mich die Welt unter... Sie ist so wunderschön.... , dass einem der Atem still steht, sobald man sie sieht..... Wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.... Jede Nacht raubt sie mir den Schlaf.... denn auch in meinen Träumen ist sie da.... Ich würde alles für sie tun.... Ich würde für sie sterben, so sehr liebe ich sie..... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so für jemanden empfinden könnte.... doch jeden Tag liebe ich sie mehr.... Ich werde sie immer lieben... Komme was wolle."

Vorsichtig klappte er das Buch zu. „Das war´s.... Das war der letzte Eintrag."Hermine stand immer noch weinend da. „Ist das wahr?" „Was?"„Was du geschrieben hast?" Ron nickte, als Hermine ihm auch schon um den Hals fiel und lachte. „Du Idiot.... Ich liebe dich doch auch."„Und was ist mit Krum?"„Gar nichts.... Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt."Ron drückte sie fester an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine."Sanft küsste sie ihn, als Ron auch schon seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte. „Dann lass mich nie wieder los,"sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut. Ich verspreche es."

E N D E

Info: Ich habe nur die wichtigsten Ron/Hermine Daten aufgelistet, da es sonst zuviel geworden wäre. Aber die besten Sachen hab ich.


End file.
